kamenriderghostfandomcom-20200213-history
Grimm Damashii
- Wilhelm= }} |-| Possession= - Wilhelm= }} }} |label = Grimm Ghost |label2 = Grimm Damashii |name = Brothers Grimm |type = Rider Form |homeworld = Earth (Main Timeline Continuity) |affiliation = Kamen Rider Necrom (forced later willingly after Alain reformed) |gender = Male |season = Kamen Rider Ghost |firstepisode = Perfect! The White Kamen Rider! |lastepisode = |numberofepisodes = |cast = Tomokazu Seki Isao Nonaka ("Yuichi Katagiri") |image2 = }} is an alternate dark green author-based form of the ghost Riders based on , known individually as Wilhelm and Jacob Grimm, two late 17th and early 18th century German writers. This form bears the . In this form, a Kamen Rider can use the on their shoulders for offensive and defensive attacks. While it is mostly used by Kamen Rider Necrom, it can also be used by other Riders. The Brothers Grimm are distinct among the 15 heroic souls in that they are two individuals reincarnated as the same Ghost Eyecon and, while they indeed appear as a single ghost in the real world, are shown to exist as separate individuals within their own Eyecon. As one of the 15 heroic souls, Grimm Damashii's power is also channeled through Grateful Damashii which is accessed by Ghost via the Eyecon Driver G, appearing on Grateful's Armor Sublime as the . http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/gratefuldamashii/003.html After Grateful Damashii is deactivated, the Grimm and Sanzo Eyecons are notably seen flying off back to Alain. History Reincarnation In 2005, long after their deaths, the Brothers Grimm were reincarnated as a Parka Ghost by the Ghost Hunters with help from Sennin. Among the 15 luminary ghosts assembled by the lead Ghost Hunter, Ryu Tenkuji, who personally picked them with his reasoning being that these figures were people whose lives burned the brightest, their purpose was to counter the Gammaizers, the 15 deities of the Gamma World, in preparation for the Gamma invasion of the human world. Vacant Ghost Eyecons were prepared for each of the luminary ghosts, however, with the unforseen betrayal of Chikara Saionji leading to Ryu's death and the dissolution of the Ghost Hunters, all 15 ghosts were left sealed in unique objects which pertained to them each and would not be freed until the Gamma invasion finally arrived ten years later. War with the Gamma Unsealing The Grimm Eyecon was collected offscreen by Chikara Saionji, but after Takeru’s wish to bring back Kanon, it was acquired by Jabel. It was soon used by Alain, forcing it into working for him. Under Necrom However, as the series progresses, Alain has shown to have reformed and vowed to protect the treasures of the Earth. It is used by Takeru to transform into Ghost Grateful Damashii, but after Ghost deactivates Grateful Damashii, the Grimm Eyecon, alongside the Sanzo Eyecon, still decide to return to Alain instead of staying with Takeru, though he had lost the ability to force them into activating. Grimm was brought forth amongst all fifteen heroic Parka Ghosts when Ghost Grateful Damashii performed the Grateful Omega Drive kick to defeat the Shocker cyborg Shiomaneking. After showing his will to protect and save Kanon and Makoto, the Grimm Eyecon activated itself and let him continue using it. It is revealed that there are two Grimm Parka Ghosts inside the Eyecon, Jacob (older brother) having blue eyes and Wilhelm (younger brother) having orange, both of whom fuse together to form a single Parka Ghost with green eyes. Jacob is portrayed as being stern, serious, and focused on the work at hand, while Wilhelm is more childlike and cites the need for enjoyment in life. Their Eyecon possesses Yuichi Katagiri, whose brother is lost in the Dream World trap set by Igor, first when he visits the Daitenku Temple and again while inside the Dream World. Wilhelm says that he and the others should be left to enjoy their fantasy dreams before Jacob takes over and insists to take things seriously, the two proceeding to swap control back and forth in rapid succession. Their Eyecon flies out of Yuichi and sucks Takeru inside, where the two brothers split into separate Parka Ghosts and continue arguing; he tries getting them to stop, but they both kick him out. Their bickering later causes Ghost's Grateful Damashii form to be unable to perform its finisher, their symbol fading from the Grimm Legger plate, and when Takeru is knocked out of his transformation, the Grimm Eyecon flies off and is picked up by Igor. Jacob: "Now I can remember why we started collecting fairy tales. It was so that I can tell them to my younger brother." Wilheim: "Brother's stories were so much fun. Also, Brother looked so happy when he was telling them." Jacob: "Fun connects people..... and spreads indefinitely." Both in one body: "That's it! Well done!" Igor uses the Eyecon to assume Gamma Superior Grimm, reentering the Dream World before activating the power of Grimm Damashii's shoulder-mounted G Pens to "rewrite" the Dream World into an amalgamation of multiple of the Brothers' Grimm fairy tales, attempting to trap Takeru and the others. However, when he sees it not working, he attacks, but Ghost easily beats him back with Mugen Damashii, the Grimm Eyecon ejecting itself from Igor's Proto Mega Ulorder. After the battle, Takeru is brought inside the Eyecon again, where the two Grimms thank him and merge back into a single Parka Ghost, having resolved their dispute. Engaging the Gammaizer Wind, Necrom assumed Grimm Damashii, utilizing his G Pens only for the Gammaizer to easily repel his attack and blast him back, observing Necrom to be a minimal level threat. Insulted, Necrom attempt to assume Sanzo Damashii only to forced out of his transformation by the Gammaizer's assault when the Eyecon gave no response, forcing Ghost Mugen Damashii and Deep Specter to save him. Grimm was defeated by Adel Climate during the disastrous engagement against Adel and his 11 remaining Gammaizers by the 15 Heroic Ghosts and Ghost Grateful Damashii, having chosen not to rely on Mugen Damashii's power alone while facing the Gammaizers. Viewing themselves as now obsolete, the heroic ghosts would enter a brief period of unresponsiveness before soon enough returning to Takeru's side, as he asserted his faith in them, against Gyro. During his engagement against Adel and the remaining Gammaizers alongside Ghost, Necrom assumed Grimm Damashii, using the Himiko Eyecon provided by Ghost to perform an Omega Finish against the Gammaizers Climate and Planet only to be overwhelmed by their combined power. At the mercy of Adel and the Gammaizers, Necrom swapped Grimm out for Sanzo, performing his Omega Ulord to cover the escape of himself and his friends. Village of Heroes Attacked by Dark Necrom B, Necrom was robbed of his Eyecons which were taken as part of Argos' machination. When Takeru and his friends followed them to the Island of Eyecons, the Grimms was found to be living in harmony as one of 100 reincarnated historical figure within the Village of Heroes. When Argos' Gamma forces attacked the village, the Grimms were struck down and reduced back to an Eyecon which was recovered along with the others by Argos. Gathering all 100 heroic Eyecons, Argos used them as a sacrifice along with Darwin's power of evolution to convert Takeru's dead body into a vessel for the ultimate Eyecon, the Extremer Driver, which he intended to use to fulfil his ultimate agenda of converting all life on both Earth and the Gamma World into ghosts. Ultimately, however, Takeru was able to gain the strength of the 100 heroes along with his friend's spirits, allowing him to defeat Argos seemingly at the cost of his own existence only for the 100 heroes to use their power to restore his soul with the original fifteen heroes returning to his side as he came back to Earth. Endgame The Dr. Pac-Man Incident Necrom assumed both Grimm and Sanzo Damashii in his fight against the Next Genome Institute's Doral Bugster alongside Kamen Riders Snipe and Lazer. Later, while facing the Hatena Bugster, Ghost would bring forth all fifteen heroic spirits with the Eyecon Driver G only for the Bugster to repel even the God Omega Drive; Takeru would ultimately resort to a new power. Build Via the Eyecon Driver G, Grimm was among the Parka Ghosts summoned by Takeru to aid him in the fight against Foundation X's Guardians. Record The Brothers Grimm are among the historical figures who are featured in Stories of the World's Greatest People, the book passed down to Takeru Tenkuji by Ryu Tenkuji. They are acknowledged under .http://weibo.com/5502408380/DkjAkg3t2?from=page_1005055502408380 :Grimm's entry was ultimately left unseen on-screen, but was among those unveiled by Televi-kun Magazine. Final Stage Crossover 11.png|Grimm - Igor Grimm (Igor).png|Igor as Necrom Grimm Damashii The Grimms possess Igor in the stage show, assuming their Kamen Rider Necrom form. Users *Kamen Rider Necrom (Ghost Episode 16, 26, 31, 36, 41, 42, The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment, Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider) *Igor (Ghost Episode 35) *Kamen Rider Ghost (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Toucon Boost (Ghost Change) **Grateful Damashii (Ghost Episode 23, Zyuohger Episode 7, Ghost 38, Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider, Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders) **Mugen (Ghost Change) *Kamen Rider Specter (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Deep Specter (Ghost Change) *Kamen Rider Dark Ghost (Ghost Change) KRGh-Necromgrimm.png|Necrom Grimm Damashii KRGh-Gamma Superior Grimm.png|Gamma Superior Grimm KRGhoGriDam.png|Ghost Grimm Damashii Ghost Toucon Grimm Damashii.jpg|Ghost Toucon Grimm Damashii Grateful Grimm.jpg|Ghost Grateful Grimm Damashii Mugen Grimm.jpg|Ghost Mugen Grimm Damashii KRSpeGriDam.png|Specter Grimm Damashii Deep Grimm.jpg|Deep Specter Grimm Damashii Ghost Change Grimm Damashii was released as part of the Ghost Change set GC-10 alongside Sanzo Damashii. Ghost Eyecon GrimmGhostEyecon.png|Grimm Ghost Eyecon KR Ghost- Grimm Eyecon solid.png|Grimm Ghost Eyecon (solid green before it became transparent) Behind the scenes Portrayal As with the rest of the 15 heroic Parka Ghosts, Grimm is voiced by . While possessing the body of Yuichi Katagiri, Grimm is portrayed by . Their suit actors as full body Parka Ghosts are unknown. Notes *The Grimm Parka Ghost is initially seen summoned with purple eyes to indicate it is being forcibly used under Necrom's influence. However, after it allows Alain to use it by choice, its eyes are seen to be green. **However, inside the Eyecon it is housed in, there are two Grimm Parka Ghosts (the blue-eyed Jacob and the orange-eyed Wilhelm), both of whom would merge into a single green-eyed Grimm Parka Ghost. *Grimm and Sanzo are the only of the 15 Heroic Eyecons that are transparent instead of solid colors, though they were shown as being solidly colored up through Magnificent! The Mysterious Eye! when Jabel collected them, first being transparent when Alain is holding them in Perfect! The White Kamen Rider!. Whether this is relevant to Necrom's possession of them or simply a switching of props, perhaps to promote special edition sparkly clear versions of the Eyecon toys, is unknown. *Sanzo and Grimm are the only Heroic Damashii to retain Necrom's Sweep Horn no matter which Rider is using their Eyecons. This may be due to Necrom's corruption of the Eyecons prior to their first use. **Houdini also shares his Strike Horns between Toucon Ghost, Specter, and Necrom. However, in the Ganbarizing, game Ghost retains his Wisp Horn while in his regular form. *The phrase "Fighting Pen!" when the Eyecon inserted to the Mega Ulorder is based on the proverb " ", which is used to indicate that words (commonly those which were used in written publications) can be used as a more effective tool than direct violence. Appearances **Episode 11: Magnificent! The Mysterious Eye! **Episode 12: Heroic! A Man's Resolve! **Episode 16: Perfect! The White Kamen Rider! **Episode 23: Intimate! The Giant Eyecon! ** **Episode 26: Conflict! The Terms of Resolution! **Episode 31: Bizarre! Power of the Gammaizers! **Episode 34: Empty! World of Dreams! **Episode 35: Real Worth! Merriment Power! **Episode 36: Furious! Idol's Declaration! **Episode 38: Resurrection! Hero's Soul! **Episode 41: Upheaval! Decision of the Secretary! **Episode 42: Astonishing! Hermit's Truth! **''Kamen Rider Ghost: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment'' **Episode 47: Conciliation! All Resolutions! **Episode 48: Gather! Chain of Grief! **Episode 49: Infinity! Power of Humanity! * Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider * Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders }} References Category:Rider Forms Category:Arsenal (Ghost) Category:Damashii Category:Ghost Characters Category:Ghost Heroes